


Who You Dyeing For?

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [90]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blond!Mick, Future Fic, Hair Dyeing, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: okay before it's too late, here's a prompt where mock is a natural blond. but he wants to be brunette so ian g helps his boyfriend with dying his hair to make it as dark as possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Dyeing For?

Soft, content breaths escaped Ian’s parted lips as he rested his chin on top of his husband’s head, lazily running his fingertips through the beautiful blonde strands as he watched whatever sitcom was muted on the television. It was just barely passing lunchtime, and they were still in their sweatpants and the shirts they had slept in, but since it was saturday, they figured it was allowed.

 

A sense of calm was settled throughout Ian’s veins, one that he was starting to get used to by now. About two years back, he and Mickey had managed to find an apartment together, and they had gotten out of the southside - well, somewhat at least. It wasn’t as if they could afford an apartment on the north, but this was a fuck of a lot better than the shitholes they had grown up in. Six months after the move, Ian had proposed to Mickey - shaking with nervousness, of course. After everything that had gone down with Svetlana, he hadn’t really had any way of knowing how his boyfriend would react. All he had said, though was ‘ _Yes, yes. Fuck you, man. Of course I will_ ’. Ian hadn’t really known what the ‘fuck you’ was doing in there, but he guessed it was a habit - and besides, all he had really been able to hear was the ‘ _yes_ ’.

 

So here they were, almost twenty four and twenty six years old and married. Living a better and happier life than either of them would even have had the balls to dream of growing up.

 

“I’ve been thinking about something” Mickey spoke up, and Ian hummed in question, not moving an inch. His husband was rested in between his open legs, leaning back against his chest. “Kind of wanna know what I would look like with brown hair” Ian swallowed, eyebrows furrowing as his fingers stopped their movements. His mind spun for a few seconds, trying to figure out whether he had heard right.

 

Mickey had always been his blond cute little thug boyfriend - now husband. Ian was just as crazy about the blonde as Mickey seemed to be about the red strands on his head, but now that he thought about it, he couldn’t help the slight stir in his stomach that came from thinking about a brunet Mickey. Nothing would ever be able to beat the blond, and Ian surely wouldn’t want him to be dark haired for very long, but he sure as hell would like to see it. Just once.

 

“What do you think?” Mickey asked easily, reaching up to place his hand on Ian’s, silently asking him to continue moving his fingers through his hair; when they had been younger and a little bit more insecure in their relationship, he had always pretended that he hated casual affection like this. But now he more than on a regular basis let Ian know how much he craved those simple touches; whether it was verbally or not.

 

Ian hummed, obeying Mickey and continuing to rub smooth circles in his hair, staying quiet for a few more beats before he answered.

 

“Babe, I love your blond hair” Ian spoke lowly, letting his hand drop from Mickey’s hair so that he could wrap an arm around his body instead, dropping a soft kiss to the top of his head, breathing in his husband’s perfect scent before he lifted his head again, placing his hand back into the hair. “But I think it would look hot”

 

“Yeah?” Mickey tilted his neck backwards, looking up at his husband. Ian grinned, humming before dipping his head, capturing Mickey’s lips in between his own.

 

***

 

Within half an hour, both men were dressed and heading down the street towards the grocery store to find some cheap hairdye; they decided to go with the kind that would wash out within a few washes, just in case they would end up deciding that they didn’t like it. Mickey first looked at the colors that were just a few shades into brown, but they quickly realized that they should go darker for two reasons. The first one was that if Mickey was going to do this, he wanted to go all the way just to have done it once and for all rather than being a coward and just darkening his hair a little bit. The second reason was that a lot of those lighter browns had some red tones, which would make Ian and Mickey look as if they had purposefully dyed their hair the same color - nobody wanted that. They may be cheesy in a lot of areas in their relationship, but not to that point.

 

***

 

“Alright, are you ready?” Ian grinned, shaking the bottle up, watching it turn darker the more the color blended together with the developer. Mickey swallowed, nodding where he sat on the chair in front of their bathroom mirror. His stomach was tickling ever so slightly; this was surely going to be quite a big change for him. Save for the ink on his knuckles and the occasional haircut, he had never really done anything at all to himself to impact his appearance.

 

“I’m good. Do it, man” Mickey spoke, and Ian started pressing the dye into the blonde hair, his stomach tickling no less than his husband’s.

 

***

 

“Alright, how long do we wait?” Mickey asked, standing up. A black plastic bag was wrapped around his hair, and his roots stung ever so slightly with the chemicals. It had taken roughly fifteen minutes for Ian put the dye in, making sure that he got every little strand. The younger man peeled the dirty gloves off of his hands, running them under some hot water as he used his free hand to turn the packaging over, reading the instructions once more.

 

“Says fifteen minutes to half an hour. Your hair was so blond, I think we can do fifteen. Maybe twenty” Ian spoke thoughtfully, turning the knob to shut the water off as he threw the bottle of dye along with the box and his gloves into the trashcan before turning around to face his husband, a grin covering his lips.

 

“What?” Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows his question of Ian’s suddenly ecstatic mood.

 

“You look so cute” He spoke, the grin not anywhere close to leaving his face as he reached up, tugging slightly as the black plastic. Mickey rolled his eyes, flicking his husband’s hand away from his face before he took a step forwards, backing him up against the sink.

 

“I’m not cute”

 

“Mhm. Okay” Ian continued grinning until the very moment their lips touched.

 

  
***

 

Ian stayed leaning against the sink as Mickey was in the shower, washing the dye out. The shower curtain was pulled closed, so he couldn’t see anything that was happening - which he was honestly kind of happy about because he really wanted to be surprised. He had his phone in his hand, lazily scrolling through social media as he waited.

 

When Mickey turned the shower off, Ian was reading something on his screen, so he didn’t directly look up. By the time he did, his husband already had his boxers on again, and he was slightly bent over, rubbing his head to get the strands dry. Ian swallowed, putting the phone down onto the white sink counter, his heart beating in his chest, excited to see how it ended up turning out.

 

Finally, Mickey straightened up and let the towel drop to the floor, giving Ian a full view of the dark brown strands of hair on top of his head. He raised his eyebrows, awaiting his husband’s reaction.

 

“So? Does it look alright?” Mickey asked, and the younger man swallowed, eyes connecting with the blue pair for a second, his throat completely and utterly dried out.

 

Finally, Ian took two long strides forwards, placing his hands on the sides of his husband’s neck and crashing their lips together in one of the more passionate, sucking and searing kisses that they had ever shared together.

 

Mickey would take that as a ‘ _yes_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys liked this, I know it was short, but I had fun lmao <3 Also, do you guys like the star dividers? I originally started putting them into my big bang entry because it's in one piece and it's so incredibly long. Should I keep doing them or stop?
> 
> (Fun fact:   
> Blond, Brunet - Male  
> Blonde, Brunette - Female)


End file.
